1000 Words
by LadyAvalynn
Summary: One-shots collection of different characters and our most treasured Miko from the past!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, So this will a collection of one-shots of our favorite girl and the many men in her life**

 **If there is a certain pairing you like, please, let me know and I will give it a whirl**

 **Reviews are loved**

 **I also do not own anything!**

* * *

 _ **This will be a Kagome x Kakashi**_

 _ **Warning: None**_

 _ **Penny for your thoughts?**_

* * *

It was hot, hotter than the spiciest bowl of ramen Teuchi could make at his ramen shop, the heat came off in waves and drenched anyone caught out in it in sweat. But somehow even with the heat laughter and the sounds of daily life continued onward. Summer had come to the village hidden in the leaf with a fury that no one was expecting, hell some of the academy classes had to be canceled due to the scorching weather. But today was not one of those day's as a few children gathered on the training field staring down their own target's down range from them. Each and every one of them determined to hit their mark on the first try much like their teacher and his assistant had done at the demonstration a few moment's ago.

"Alright, ready, set, release"

The female voice broke the hushed silence that fell over the kids, upon the last word everyone released their weapons watching their face's light up in joy as they all waited to see if they hit their mark. But a collective thud and cries of disappointment came instead causing the female to chuckle slightly before stepping up to them, blue eye's shining in mirth as she gazed at the future of the village. "Now don't be like that, it takes practice to accurately throw a Kunai and hit the mark, even your sensei didn't do so well his first time!"

"HEY"

Iruka shouted before rubbing his face at the woman who revealed a piece of information to his student who would no doubt never let him hear the end of it! A round of laughter confirmed his thoughts before speaking up and dismissing everyone for the day, taking the heat into consideration. "Don't forget to do you homework!" Iruka shouted as he watched the little kids dart off to do whatever they wished to do for the remainder of the day. "What have you got planned for the rest of the day, eh, Kagome?"

The female identified as Kagome turned to face the male with a bright smile on her face, that stole even his own breath away. "Well, I promised Naruto a bowl of ramen on the passing of his mission and from the loud wake-up call this morning it apparently was a success. Care to join us?" she asked while picking up her stray kunai from the block of wood. "No, I have papers to grade and Lady Tsunade want's an update on how the students are doing I will see you later, though!" He waved to the girl before vanishing in a whirl of leaves. Kagome smiled once more before shaking her long black hair, feeling the strands brush themselves against the middle of her back, the back of her arm reaching up to brush away the sweat from her forehead.

"I better get going before that boy racks up a bill and I starve for the rest of the month!" She chuckled before making her way out of the training grounds and towards the ramen shop. The white of her signature top with its blue crescent moon stamped on the back was easier to spot than any shinobi outfit, or maybe he had more practice with spotting it out than most. When her body turned the corner was when he made his move, faster than the eye could blink his hand wrapped around her waist and he yanked her into the alley and pressed himself against her frame. "Gotcha!" Kakashi purred softly before smiling down at his wife, watching those angry blue eyes turn to a softer emotion, something that was only reserved for him. That made his heart flutter once more, this was the woman that saved him from his self.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 ** _Kagome x Naruto_  
**

 ** _Warning: None_**

 ** _Dog Day's_**

* * *

There it was again this sickly feeling that bubbled in his gut, a wash of stomach acid and bile that churned every time he caught sight of them together, and then the guilt washed over him for feeling like he did. After all, he had no right to feel the way he did, he was supposed to be happy with Hinata and her shy smiles she sent his way when no one was looking. But yet he still wasn't happy, and he doubted these feelings would truly ever go away with her being around but for now he would push it to the back of his mind, listening to the fox snicker behind its cage at his weakness.

"Hey, earth to Naruto!"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, light blue eyes with a ring of darker sapphire in the middle blinked before meeting darker blue's almost matching the sky at night before the stars came out. Lips the color of blooming pink rose petals turned up in a smile at made his heart flutter slightly, her black hair was pinned up in a high tail that danced softly with the breeze that blue. "W-what?" he asked in confusion, only earning a round of laughter from the group of friends surrounding him, a cheeky smile spreading across his mouth out of habit. "We said we are going to get ramen, you in?" Kiba stated while crossing his arms over his chest, Akamaru barking at his side tail wagging at the thought of the noodles.

"Yeah!" he responded before they all turned and began their trek to the shop, Kiba wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist, laughing with his intended. Naruto inhaled sharply at the sight of them being so close to one another, how could he be so stupid? Of course, they would have wound up together! After all, Kagome came from the Moon Clan and they shared similar blood with the Inuzuka, mirrored ability with dog's as well as a higher sense of smell and agility that rivaled even Kakashi. He sighed before wrapping his own arm around Hinata, knowing she didn't deserve someone like him. Someone that was in love with another, regret bubbled forth and his heart skipped a beat when he caught Kagome glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

 _Shit_

How much longer could he contain these feeling's before it ruined everything? Kagome belonged to him, and she knew it with that nose of her's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading!**

 **Remember if there is a pairing you want, just let me know!**

 **Lemons will come!**

* * *

 _ **Kagome x Itachi**_

 _ **Warning: None**_

 _ **Tainted**_

* * *

He had been her irritation since the day they had met in the ninja academy, the thorn in her side with his perfect nature and his perfect skill at being a ninja, there was no comparison to him and that irritated her even more. He was the prodigy of his clan and she seemed to be the embarrassment of her own, with her lack of notable skill in anything to do with being a ninja. On one or more occasion she simply wanted to give up and every time she went to toss in the towel he was there, annoying her with his advice on this and that, making her strive to perfect her skills. His unwanted help caused the girl to improve and start earning the respect of her clan's head, soon they were both graduating early and passing the genin. They were the perfect team, and their friendship was approved by both clans, her hate turned into love as they both completed mission's for the village and ranking a hundred percent completion on all of them. They grew up together, everything was perfect in every sense of the word until that fateful night, the night he chose to slaughter his entire clan.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she ran towards the Uchiha compound, dread filling her body as she rounded a corner. She knew something was wrong, she had the same feeling for the past week. He had been acting odd since he had been recruited into the ANBU and now...now she knew something happened and he was involved with it. Feet silent as they hit the ground and bounced off, propelling herself forward towards the compound. Another corner and she was stopped in her tracks at the stench of blood that covered the air and ground. Her nose was sensitive like that of a dog's along with her hearing and sight, a genetic trait thanks to her bloodline, it was similar to that of the Inuzuka but at the same time even greater.

Hesitant steps into the compound had her heart sinking to the floor, blood coated building's and the ground along with bodies of young and old, members of the Uchiha all cut down without a standing chance. A hand covered her mouth as wide blue eyes filled with tears for those that could no longer shed them, it was in that moment the traitor appeared before her. Not even an ounce of blood on his clothing or hands, a move she had seen first hand on their own missions, angry red eyes pinned her to her spot as he looked through her. "You are an idiot for coming here" He stated watching the only true friend he had left alive, the pain in her face was enough to question his actions, but he had no other choice in this matter. Fate had been sealed and the gear's of time were in motion. "A..a fool Itachi? Am I a fool? What does that make you? Murder, traitor, I will take being a fool over that you monster!" She shouted at the male, tear's sliding down pale cheeks as she moved to ready a weapon against him, but he had always been faster than her, always had been better.

His hand wrapped painfully around her wrist, almost to the point of breaking it as his eyes stared into those betrayed blue eyes, her true ability still lying under the surface. One day it would be greater than his own bloodline limit, but she needed to be broken first. Beaten down to nothing for it to activate and she would be the greatest weapon of all, something that would destroy the village if left tainted. "Burn that hatred for me, Kagome, let it fester like a sore and then maybe one day you will be able to kill me." In an instant, he snapped her wrist like it was a tree branch. Pain rushed up against her arm and stilled the scream in her throat as his lips pressed against her own in a chaste brush, tasting her sweetness and she tasted the taint.

"Maybe one day you won't be so weak."

And like the wind he was gone from sight, leaving a broken girl behind cradling her wrist among a sea of the dead, her head lifting to the sky as a scream was let out to the moon that hid behind the clouds. The scream in it's pain would alert the ANBU to the massacre and her current state, a small cry to the right caught her attention, blue eye's snapping to the door of the main house as a small figure crawled out of the shadows. Another pained sob echoed from her chest as she took in the sight of the only one to live, he spared only one.

"Sasuke"


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew! Haven't updated this in a while, sorry!**

 **To the reviewer about the Killer B one, I will do it, but you will have to give me some time on it!**

 **This one is for you! You know who you are!**

* * *

 **Kagome x Gaara**

 **Warning: None**

 **Baby Daddy**

* * *

 _5 years later_

Had it truly been five years since they had stepped foot inside of the leaf village? Well being the Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand did tend to have more responsibilities now than in previous visits. Gaara of the sand moved beside his elder brother and personal guard Kankuro and his ever changing moods since they made the journey to the leaf for a very special reason. "Finally!" Kankuro stated as the gates of the village became visible on the well-worn path they chose to take, passing by the guard station without effort considering the chunin standing guard had already been alerted to their arrival and the reason they were there. "Can you believe it? Tamari is actually getting married! I would never have imagined the day that high strung girl would ever find a husband let alone the lazy shadow nin Shikamaru. Guess we should have seen it coming with all the time they have been spending together." Kankuro spoke to his brother and lord as they traveled towards the Hokage's tower and alerting the woman to their presence inside of her village as if the ANBU hadn't already alerted her. "Come Kankuro, I wish to get this formality over with before seeking out Tamari" Gaara stated with little emotion, although his eyes were bright and happy for his sister. The teal wasn't cold like they use to have been, no he had earned the love of his people and a select few from the leaf as well after all had it not been for Naruto he wouldn't be the Kazekage he was now.

"Right!" the puppet master stated with a little bit more enthusiasm than he normally had as they made their way to the red building and the old woman that was still in charge of it. Gaara allowed his eyes to wander the people around them, seeking out a face he hadn't seen in so long wondering if they were still within this village as well, he couldn't help himself. But nothing caught his eye, not the flicker of black hair and sunkissed skin, a glimpse of sapphire blue eye's that seemed to peer into the soul and not let anyone go without knowing peace. "She's not here" Kankuro stated while glancing at his little brother, knowing that he would search for her no matter what, even if he wasn't aware of it. "Tamari stated that she had been sent out on missions and would miss the wedding, took them because, well you know." Kankuro aimed his gaze at his brother and sighed as his face didn't change with the information.

The two simply walked in a thick silence till they reached the door Kankuro knocking on the door and entering once a voice called to them, nothing seemed to have changed in five years in the office of the Hokage. The paper's piled up on her desk and some stacks on the floor as the blonde sat behind her desk, but there was something different, or well a person that was. A little boy sat on her lap, coloring his heart out on the desk as she sat back and smiled fondly at him, from their angle the sand-nin couldn't tell what his face looked like. "Lady Tsunade" Gaara spoke before stopping in front of the desk, Kankuro bowing to the woman before smiling that typical smile that grated on people's nerves from the sheer cocky nature of it.

"You will have to forgive me Kazumi keeps me busy and distracted when he visits." Tsunade chuckled while ruffling the boy's hair, grabbing his attention from the coloring he had been doing. "Kazumi, please greet our guest!" The boy lifted his head and gave them the biggest smile he could muster "Welcome to the leaf, Lord Kazekage and Lord Kankuro!" He stated, but the males before him froze in their spots from his looks, sitting on Tsunade's lap was a smaller version of Gaara, except he had black hair and his eye's were more sky blue than teal in color.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is part two!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

 _ **Kagome x Gaara**_

 _ **Warning: None**_

 _ **Baby Daddy 2**_

* * *

The room was filled with utter silence as they stared at the little boy to the Hokage smiling fondly behind her desk, neither making a sound as their surprise took over them, Kazumi giggled softly before he returned to his coloring. "Lady Tsunade, who is the boy's mother?" Gaara asked, a feeling of dread creeping up the back of his neck as he stared at the boy before meeting honeyed brown eyes. "Kagome" she stated without hesitation as anger flashed in those eyes of his, but before he could demand anything of the girl the Hokage spoke once more. "Do not assume Lord Gaara, after all, you turned her away from the sand five years ago." A knock on the door brought everyone's attention to it as tension cooled slightly. "Enter" Upon the approval the door opened and entered a woman with long black hair tied up in a high tail and sapphire eyes that could send chills up anyone's spine. "Lady Tsunade, we have returned from the..." Voice caught in her throat at the sight before her, never in the last five years had she thought she would ever see him again. Teal clashed with sapphire anger flashing in both of them, neither backing down from one another till a small cough brought Kagome's attention and caused her to look down at the three genin at her side. "Lord Kazekage, Lord Kankuro" in that moment Kagome swallowed her pride and bowed before them before straightening up her back and looking past them to her son sitting on Tsunade's lap watching her with curious eyes. "Kazumi why don't you and the team go met up with Naruto at the ramen shop? I'll be there soon, my treat!" Kagome smiled when the excitement lit up all four faces and caused the little one to stack up his colorings and placed them in a drawer before kissing his grandmother and darting past all the adults joining his mother's team. All of them darting out and towards the ramen shop, "Kagome, report!"

"Target was located in the land of rice patties and tried to rob the caravan, taken out without an issue although there seems to be a rivalry between them to try and outmatch the other. Mission completed in two day's instead of the four originally stated, overall a success." She replied to her Hokage while awaiting order's wanting to leave the room as fast as possible the tension started to grate on her nerves. "Excellent, Kankuro come and let us see to your staying arrangments. Kagome, the time has come!" Tsunade stated before standing up and exiting the room with the puppet master, he sent a look towards his little brother before glancing down at Kagome and trying to give her a smile before the door shut behind them.

"Is he?"

"Yes"

"And you thought that keeping him from me was a wise decision"

"Keep him from you? Is that what you think I have done? You can lose the attitude Gaara, your title means nothing to me here and you would do wise to remember I am not some low chunin. I sent you a hawk with a message, you took one look at the writing and sent it back without opening it up, you chose that day not to acknowledge me or the needs that needed to be met. Just like that night, I tried to tell you and all you did was bat me away. So no I did not keep him from you, you kept yourself away with your pompous attitude." She stated with raw emotion as tears welled in those eye's of hers, a pain darting across his chest, what was it about this woman that caused him so much emotion? The night she vanished from the sand was as fresh as if it had happened yesterday. She had graced his bed and made him feel like a man, but he had to call it off for fear of rebellion in his land because who she was and why she was there. He remembered the tears in her eyes then as she dressed in embarrassment, remembered her trying to tell him something and him refusing to hear and ordering her to leave. He remembered the coldness he emitted to her and the uncaring he was trying to feel as she fled from his room and his land forever.

"Kagome"

The tenderness in his voice, the anguish, and the hurt were too much for her to bare as she turned her head away from the man before her. "Gaara, I will not deny you Kazumi as he is your son and is in need of training, he is almost mastered his blood-line limit from our clan but needs to master your own. But...if you hurt my son, I will kill you," she stated and turned her head to face him, were sapphire eyes once stared at him pink encompassed them fully as her bloodline limit fueled her on. Making the Kazekage remember how dangerous this woman could be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 _ **Kagome x Yamato**_

 _ **Warning: Slightly lemony**_

 _ **Captain**_

* * *

How long had they been doing this for? This stupid cat and mouse game that grated on his last nerves but continued to play with her because it was the only contact they seemed to have these days since her retirement from ANBU itself. He stood upon the roof of her home and gazed upon her back, watching that waterfall of blue-black hair sway with the morning breeze, working hard to return her garden back to its former glory. Even from the backside, he knew the beauty she held with her skin a creamy pale that no matter how much sun she got didn't seem to burn, she wasn't overly tall but not so short she couldn't reach something on a high shelf. Slim in nature but he knew how much power she could pack, rivaling their own Hokage at times. Even now he could picture those bright sapphire eyes with hints of silver flecks in them when the light hit them just right or even when she was completely happy. Something tightened in his chest at the thought of her, something warm swimming just below the surface, he moved to jump beside her but hesitated as he had a mission to do with team Kakashi outside of the village.

"How long are you gonna stand up there, Cat?" She asked him in a teasing to before sitting up and back onto her feet, head turning to face the man she used to follow, smile as bright as the sun directed at him. He blinked rapidly before smiling himself and dropping down beside the woman, dressed in the normal shinobi attire of the village. "I will never be able to figure out how on earth you are able to do that." He admitted before extending a hand to the woman, his heart fluttering as she placed her own smaller one in it and allowed him to pull her up. "You know how I do it, is one of the reasons we were always paired together, tea?" Yamato nodded and followed her into the house, he could be a little late, right? After all, Kakashi was habitually late all the damn time.

The house was simple and smelled like the woman, vanilla with hints of honey and other sweet flavors, the window's to the kitchen tossed open to allow in the light and fresh air from the spring morning. There were painting's littered the walls, all with the same element, a fox. It was why she chose that mask while in ANBU and why she took to Naruto when she finally retired from the organization. It wasn't the first time he had been inside this place, and if he worked his magic he wouldn't be leaving it anytime soon, a slow smile spread across his mouth as the door shut behind him and he took in the yellow sundress she was wearing. How it fit her like a glove before belling out at the waist, brushing against the backs of her knees. Two steps inside as she reached for the kettle and that's when he was behind her, pressing himself into the curve of her back and dipping his head down to the junction of her neck, lips barely brushing across the delicate skin feeling her pulse quicken with his bold move.

"Ya-Yamato" she whispered out the code name that was given as his hands found themselves wrapping around her waist, pulling her in closer to him, it was her presence that drove him absolutely insane and stirred a fire in him as he hardened at a small sigh she made. She twisted in his arms and pressed those soft lips to his own, body pressed tightly against his own as his hands trailed down her waist and lower, ready to hike her up onto the counter and take her then and there as he began to dominate her mouth, small slender finger's digging into his brown hair in and eager attempt to hurry him up. Kissing turned heated as he picked her up and set her down on the ledge, one hand searching for the damned zipper of the dress, growing irritated at the lack of it. Pulling away he growled in annoyance, laughter filled the small space as slender legs wrapped around his waist and drew him closer in. "Don't pout" voice husky and filled with passion that drove him even more insane than he had previously been, but her attention was turned to her window as something appeared.

"Am I disturbing you two?"

Pakkun sat on the ledge his gruff voice breaking the moment that had been there, his eyes looking between the two with boredom. "Yes, Pakkun you are, let me guess Kakashi sent you to find me because I am later than he was?" Yamato stated and at the dog's nod he groaned and laid his head down on Kagome's chest, grumbling about stupid work and assholes that loved making his life miserable. It was only met with the cheerful laughter of Kagome as she pushed him away and jumped from her counter, straightening out the dress and moving to two boxes that were packed on the stove. How had he missed those? "Here! He won't stay made long once he starts eating them!" Kagome stated while passing the boxes with her famous sweet rolls in them, moving to a plate and tossing it to Pakkun who gobbled it up before vanishing from sight. "Better go, the team awaits," Kagome spoke as Yamato leaned down and captured her lips with his once more.

"I love you" he spoke before heading out of the house not waiting for her response, leaving a stunned Kagome in the kitchen of her home, smiling like a moron.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**anKagome x Zabuza**

 **Warning: Unknown**

 **Pain!**

* * *

The moment he first laid eyes on her in that damn tea shop Haku wanted to stop at, he knew that she would be his one day. The way her sapphire eyes nailed him to his spot as if she could peer straight into his soul and see all the taint that swirled there. Never flinching away from his gaze like most did, hell he honestly thought she challenged his stare with her own before a breathtaking smile bloomed on her lips. Voice breaking the small chatter in the shop to greet them as if they were not strangers, allowing them the option of seating themselves while she tended to the rest of the customers. Haku's excitement filled the air and caused the brute to smirk lightly at the kids' antics, it truly was the small things that made him happy. Shifting the large sword off of his back and resting it against the wall the demon of the mist plopped down on a cushion the bandages around his face were gone for once and it allowed people to see the handsome face that lay behind it.

"Welcome, what can I get for you two?"

That voice was soft and feminine and utterly arousing as the woman stood before them dressed in a simple pastel pink summer kimono with the sleeves pinned behind her so they did not get dirty while she worked. Soft white feathers danced across the fabric tied closed with a lavender obi that complimented her creamy skin, bluish-black hair was tied in a messy knot that allowed a few strands to escape and frame the sides of her face. Haku beamed from his seat and took charge of ordering them green tea with some sweet buns, after all, he was more of the people person than he was. Kagome smiled at the boy and nodded before bowing slightly and ducking off to the back of the shop to fill the order, the conversation began once more in the shop as if these strangers were not there.

"What a shop!" Haku exclaimed happily while picking his own pink kimono back in place, hair fanning around his face and back smiling at the older male as he lounged in a bored manner. "Hn" Was the only response as Kagome returned to the table with two cups and a kettle steaming with the tea they ordered, setting down the cups she poured the liquid with ease before placing it down on a coaster. Next were the plates with the sweet buns before she smiled once again "My name is Kagome, let me know if you need anything else!" she bowed once more before leaving them in peace.

For the remainder of the time, the two enjoyed their tea and sweets, allowing their bodies to refuel before they left for an adventure on the road to total domination! When the tea was gone and the plates empty Haku paid the bill and met Zabuza outside the establishment. Waving cheerfully to the girl known as Kagome promising to come back soon, that was how the male knew his life would be changed forever.

It might have been a month or maybe two by the time the duo came back to the tea shop, they entered and were greeted by the same woman as before, this time she was dressed in a dark blue colored kimono with silver flowers dancing across the bottom of the sleeves. Tied with a stark white obi that complimented her eye's more than the pink one had. Haku instantly attached himself to the female and they formed a friendship of sorts while Zabuza pretended to tolerate their chatter, all the while the gears in his head spun on a way to make the girl his, use her someway in the grand scheme of things.

Months flew by and winter rolled into the area where the shop was set up, customers were barely shuffling inside as a storm brewed in the distance a promise of rain and ice and everything nasty. Kagome was about to lock up the shop and hurry home when a familiar figure entered the building, stoic face wrapped in bandages and sword strapped to his back were the defining items for the girl. "Hello Zabuza, where is Haku?" the girl asked while moving to gather his normal tea, a habit really. Taking his normal seat he gave the woman a pointed look before actually answering her. "He came down with a cold and asked me to come and see if you would prepare him a tonic like before, but the storm is approaching too fast to make it back in time" He replied with an almost indifferent tone. "So you left him? Sick and the storm is coming! What if he gets a fever!" She all but slammed the tray down on the table, making some of the tea in the cup splash out. Dark eyes narrowed up at the woman and her defiant ways, something sparking inside of him at that temper of her's. "I never said he was alone, the elder keeper is with him, girl" There was a twitch of the brow at the pet name he had given her, something she hated more than anything else he did.

"Ka-go-me, my name is Kagome and if you call me girl one more time I will pour this tea down the front of you!" she threatened him while taking a seat on the cushion beside the male, the first crack of thunder echoing loudly in the sky, the rain slowly starting to fall. Looks like they were stuck there until the storm blew out, however long that would take. Picking up her teacup she gently blew on the hot tea before taking a sip of the liquid, silence filled the air and under normal circumstances, she would have been fine with it but the male beside her exuded a taint that was almost choking in nature. A loud crack of thunder sounded above them, enough to shake the building slightly and cause the poor girl to jump right out of her skin. It earned a small chuckle from the male as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked her dead in the eyes as if egging her on even more. "You are like a mouse, scared at every noise!" Kagome let out a small growl before lifting her nose at him "I am not!" came the reply only to jump once more when the sky cracked again. Zabuza grinned before shifting his position and leaning closer to the girl's ear "Mouse" he was close enough to smell her skin, close enough that he could have tasted it if it were not for the bandages covering his face. "I am not a mouse!" she squeaked out a faint blush coloring her cheeks. It was too tempting for him to refuse, the urge inside of him wanted more and who was ever to deny the urge? A hand cupped her jaw and turned her face to his own as the other yanked the wrappings off, in a quick motion his lips sealed over her own. There was nothing soft and sweet about the kiss, it was demanding and hot as he drew her closer to his body; breaking the kiss only after he left her groaning for air

"Such a pain" he growled out before taking her lips once more.


End file.
